Too young to know
by shadonicx1
Summary: Katsuya Masaru is a 13 year old at the ninja academy, he fails everything he attempts and is teased and beat because of it, a chance meeting with one girl and a certain blonde haired sage is going to change his life... forever... OCXOC Naruhina Sasusaku


**AN: NEW FIC, these fic's are just flying out of me! Naruto fic!**

"Okay class! Transformation test!" the groans came from the whole class… save for two of them… blissfully unaware that their destinies would be intertwined… the first Katsuya Masaru, an orphan who is discriminated by his fellows for his inability to perform jutsu… admired silently by one… our second protagonist, Michima Akane, another abused child, she is belittled for her talent and outstanding ability

"Masaru! you first!"

_Masaru-kun… ganbare!..._

"Ikuze! Mittete kure!" he readied himself against the cries of

"he's going to fail again!"

"**Henge!**" a big puff of smoke and… nothing… everyone roared with laughter

"Akane… you next"

"**NERD!**" _Masaru-kun… watch me!_ Akane pulled it off flawlessly, creating more angry jeers, she walked over to where the boy was

"umm… a-a-are you alright?" stuttering, she twiddled her fingers nervously

"hm? Oh… yeah… you get used to it"

"oh… I-I-I'm sure you'll get the hang of it…"

"hah… I'll never graduate if I keep this up…"

The bell rang, ending their conversation

"Masaru, stay behind"

"well… J-Ja ne! M-Masaru-k-kun…" she smiled and walked away

"Masaru! you're never going to be a ninja if you can't even pull off a simple henge!"

"I know that! It's just hard for me Iruka-sensei!"

"keep trying… you've got to pull it together…"

"I will sensei! You just watch me!"

He left the class and headed for home…

_Tommorow I'll train harder!_ His thoughts were interrupted by shouts of

"Little nerd bitch! We told you if you passed today we would hurt you!" Masaru followed the sound to find… _It's her! The girl from earlier! She's hurt…_ it angered Masaru to see her hurt… he wasn't sure why, normally he wouldn't get involved… but it was like a trigger had been pulled in his heart… his fist clenched at the sight of her lying on the floor with her stuff splayed over the floor, bruises over her face

"Leave her alone…" they turned to look at him

"look!" he laughed "the little failure is sticking up for her!" they laughed at him

"you heard me! Give her stuff back!"

"mind your own business! Looks like you need to be taught a lesson! Guys!" they tackled Masaru to the ground and punched him over and over, kicking him in the stomach, one of them even cut his arm with a kunai, Masaru lay there, bruised and battered, they merely laughed and walked away, he pulled himself up and walked towards the girl

"Are… you okay?"

"I'm fine… w-why did you do that for m-m-me?"

"because… It made me angry to watch them beat you up all out of jealousy, they'll never be as good as you… you're Akane ne?"

"uh!" she nodded, walking towards him "you should go… your parents will wonder where you are…"

"I don't have any… their dead…"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry… I didn't know"

"it's okay…"

"Umm…" she was fiddling again "M-Masaru-k-k-kun?"

"yeah?"

"arigato…" she leaned towards him and quickly pecked him on the cheek, he put a hand to where her soft lips had touched his skin, both their faces red

"n-no problem… anytime…"

"Ja ne!" she ran away _I guess she's not feeling very well… her face is red… so is mine... maybe it's contagious…_

_I kissed him!_ Akane thought as she cleaned her glasses, Akane has short light brown hair, a yellow hairband in her hair, green eyes and wears a white white outfit with hints of yellow in it.

Masaru looked on as she ran off _She's kinda cute…_ he admired her from afar as she disappeared from sight. _Akane is the only person so far who has thanked me… cared if I'm ok… and… who has… kissed me…_ Masaru's vision blurred as his battered body gave in, he collapsed on the ground

**The next day…**

"Akane!" She turned to see Masaru

"Oh! M-M-Masaru-Kun! O-Ohayo!"

"Akane… I wanted to umm… ask you something… you're so good at… everything… could you… maybe teach me henge?"

"I-I'd be happy to Masaru-kun!" Masaru paused as he noticed a bruise on her cheek,

"how did you do that?"

"oh this… it's nothing…" Masaru leant forward, making her go red, he kissed her cheek making her face darker and darker shades of red…

"th-thank you Masaru-kun…" They set off to school together.

**School**

"Iruka Sensei is late…"

"Hn..." Akane was tripped by someone and her books went all over the floor, Masaru knelt down

"here… I'll help you…" they had one book left to collect, they both went for it at the same time, Masaru's hand gripping hers, he quickly drew his hand back

"S-Sorry! It was an accident!" he quickly apologized

"Th-That's okay…" they were both now red in the face _He touched my bare skin!_

**After school**

Masaru waited patiently for Akane outside the academy

"Oh! Masaru-kun… are you waiting for someone?"  
"yeah I um… …"

"what? I didn't quite get that"

"could I um… could I walk you home?"

"Oh! I umm… that's very nice of you"

"so umm… shall we go?"

"Uhm!" They were nearing her house when some older kids that looked about 17 began to circle them

"well well, look what we have here boys… two little lovebirds!" Masaru felt something sharply strike his head… then darkness…

"Ughh…" he awoke where he fell, one thing was missing…

_Akane!_ He was running all over the place till he heard a muffled scream that stopped as quickly as it had began… he followed it to find Akane and two men… Akane's clothes torn, a gash down her side

"Masaru-kun… run…" she managed to cry out in between sobs, the men pounced at Masaru, he clamped his eyes shut and braced for pain, his eyes opened with the sound of

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!**" the men were on the floor when he looked up…

"you guys better be more careful in the future dattebayo!"

"masaka… Uzumaki Naruto!"

"in the flesh… who are you?"

"Katsuya Masaru, and this is my friend Akane…" Masaru remembered "Akane!" he knelt beside her and gave her his coat

"Arigato, Masaru-kun…" a few members of the medical core took Akane to the hospital.

"I'll visit you everyday!"

"I heard about you, the one who can't do the henge jutsu"

"well I see my illustrious reputation proceeds me…" he moaned sarcastically "they tease me all the time, beat me up, say I'll never pass, well everyone except Akane, she's gonna help me with my traning!"

"you like her a lot don't you?"

"well, we're good friends yes…"

"why don't I train you till she gets better… then you can surprise her!"

"Hontoni?!"

"yup… I'll see you tomorrow then…" Naruto disappeared as quickly as he came, Masaru ran over to the hospital, he was allowed to see Akane…

"Masaru-kun!" she was crying, "it was horrible! They said if I screamed they would hurt me" she showed him her now bandaged gash

"are you alright now? You mean a lot to me Akane…" he took her hand… "If you're hurt… then I'm hurt as well" he squeezed her hand and leant in… the door flung open and they broke away quickly, ending their moment prematurely before Masaru could get a kiss in

"I heard what happened are you alright?"

"I'm fine father…" Masaru could see the look he was giving him

"who is **he**!?" he asked

"this is my friend Masaru father…"

"ahh yes, I heard about you… failure… go, you are a bad influence on my daughter…"

"father! Masaru isn't like that!"

"he is an underachiever, an idiot, a no hoper, a rule breaker!"

The words cut him like a knife… **Failure… Underachiever… No Hoper… rule breaker…**

"Father you are wrong! Masaru is the most kind hearted, determined and… and sweet boy I have ever met!"

"are you defying me Akane?"

"… no father" she sighed in defeat, she didn't foresee what was coming though…

"Katsuya Masaru, I hereby forbid you from seeing Akane, if she wasn't with you this would never have happened, If you step within a mile of her out of school… and I will wring your neck myself, you are a waste of space anyway…"

"FA-"

"It's okay Akane-**chan**… he's right anyway, you should forget about me… you'll be a great shinobi one day, you don't need me dragging you down…" Masaru left for the training field, his head hung in shame

"well the fool shows one iota of intelligence for once in his life!"

He howled in rage as he punched the log "do you hate me kami!? Does everything good that ever happens to me gonna stay in my life for more than a week… a stupid, shitty, week!" blood dripped from his knuckles _Akane… I thought this would be easy… but I miss you already… you were my only friend…_ he kicked the stump angrily as the thoughts passed through his mind, he vowed to become the greatest shinobi that ever lived, then he'd show Akane's bastard father! He attempted to perform henge and bunshin… but try as he might, it was all in vain… "ARGHH! I'm gonna do it this time!!!"

"working hard I see…"

"Naruto!"

"why are you so stressed then…"

"Akane's father has forbidden me from seeing her on penalty of death by his hand… apparently I'm a bad influence on her…"

"that's problematic…"

"I want to prove it to him Naruto! I'm not the useless waste of space everyone thinks I am! Then I can see her again! But that's just it… I am a failure…"  
"not really… I couldn't do either henge or bunshin when I was your age…"

"really?"

"yeah… how badly do you want to see Akane…"

"more than anything!"

"then get ready… tomorrow at 12:00! We start your training!"

"right!" he raised a hand to the sky "you watch Akane, I'll win you back! Then you can watch me…

Become Hokage!"

"he he he…"

"what's so funny Naruto? Think I can't do it?"

"no… its just, you are so similar to me when I was your age, its like your living my life almost exactly… being hokage is…

My dream too!"

**Back with Akane…**

"Father! You can't stop me seeing Masaru-kun!"

"Akane, this is for your own good!"

"no father, this is for your stupid pride!" the tears spilling down her face as she spoke "he was the nicest boy I've ever met!"

"it's also his fault you nearly got raped!"

"don't you **dare** blame that on him! That had nothing to do with Masaru! He was there for me when I needed him!"

"don't you answer me back young lady! You will stay in your room!"

_Masaru-kun… I'll never see him again…. There's so many things we could have seen, done, said… I might have even got on a team with you…_

**The next day… Masaru and Naruto**

"come on Masaru! Try again, be positive! You can do it!" Masaru gritted his teeth, made the hand signs… nothing… "come on! Do you want to see Akane again!"

"yes… of course I do!"

"then put more into it! Do you want to be a failure all your life?"

"no…"

"then get up off your ass and do it then! You're never going to see her again!"

"Stop it!"

"I bet she hates you for leaving, she blames you for all this… she wishes you were dead!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!!!**" Masaru shook in rage as the ground trembled beneath his feet "Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Masaru created about 25 different shadow clones

"whoa… h-how did you just do that?"

"I… don't know, when you made me angry, power just surged through me, and boom!"

"hmph… looks like Akane is your trigger, this is going to be done quicker than I thought…"

"what next then?" Masaru looked on with enthusiasm…

"that's enough, tomorrow we learn the jutsu that will allow you to see her without her father knowing…"

"what?"

"something straight out of ero-sennin's handbook…"


End file.
